Perfect
by Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera
Summary: A series of oneshots! Kataang Family! Katara and Aang have a happy, curious daughter named Karina. Some are funny. Some are Sad. And some are happy! Most of these oneshots take place when Karina is a young child.
1. Goodnight Sleep tight

**If you guys like this it may turn into a series of Kataang family oneshots.  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own avatar. I do own Karina.   
This is my second story!  
Maria  
**

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful night in Ba Sing Se and nice weather and all… the war was finally over and the avatar had restored peace. Aang finally was brave enough to ask Katara to marry him and she gladly accepted. 2 years after that Katara gave birth to their bundle of joy Karina. She was the perfect daughter. She was an air bender… but she also was very loud.

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" Katara and Aang immediately rushed to their 4 year old daughter's room after hearing this.

"Honey what's wrong?" Katara asked her daughter.

"I had a bad dream"

"It's okay Honey it was just a dream go back to sleep…" said Aang while yawning. Katara knew that that was not the thing to say.

"But it was really scary!" Screamed Karina. She was right. She had to deal with this in a form practically every night when she was a teenager because she had to help Aang when he woke up screaming. He was going to have to learn.

"Oh honey…" Katara said while rocking her child back to bed. Karina started sobbing. "No honey… please don't cry… for mama?" Karina  
Nodded.

"Okay now can you go back to bed?" Karina shook her head.

"Can one of you stay in here with me until I fall asleep?" Karina asked close to tears.

"Here Katara I'll handle this… you have to teach tomorrow." Katara nodded and gave Karina a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on Aang's cheek and headed off to bed. Once Katara left Karina stuck out her arms wanting to be held.

"Okay" Said Aang while picking up his daughter and then sitting on the rocking chair next to her bed and started rocking.

"Can you tell me a story?" asked Karina while staring at her father with her sweet grey eyes.

"Sure." Said Aang "Okay Once upon a time there was a lovely princess who lived in the South Pole. She was traveling with her brother the prince, when they found a boy in an iceberg…" And Aang told Karina the story while rocking back and forth and before he knew it she was fast asleep. He yawned and didn't want to wake her back up so he fell asleep on the chair with his daughter on top of him in her little yellow nightdress. Katara waited for her husband to come back to the room and after ten minuets she went to go and check on them. She walking into the room to find her loving daughter sleeping in the arms of her husband. She smiled. Everything was perfect at this moment.

"Goodnight" she whispered as she turned off the lamp.

Yep… perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Well tell me and I will make another chapter. Any request??  
**

**Maria **


	2. Better than okay

**This is before Karina was born.**

* * *

She was jealous. Sokka and Suki had 4 kids and Aang and her had none. They wanted kids. The doctor said that it probably was because she was a water bender and he was an air bender. They were in Ba Sing Se when she found out the good news. Aang was at a meeting with the leaders of the four nations such as fire lord Zuko, Chief Hakota, and King Bumi. She was at the doctors because she hadn't been feeling too  
well. 

"Is something wrong with me doctor?" asked Katara.

"No, your fine, better than fine, pregnant!" Said the doctor.

"Seriously!" Katara said with joy. The doctor nodded.

"I have to go tell Aang!" Katara immediately ran to the door.

"Wait Katara! Take it slow okay?" The doctor gave her a stern look.

"Fine…" said Katara. So she walked out of the hospital, but once she got around the block she darted towards the palace. She was so happy she couldn't believe it. Aang and her were finally going to have a child! She got to the palace quicker than she expected and ran in the  
doors.

"Where's Aang?" she asked one of the guards.

"Down the hall to the left," said the guard.

"Thanks!" Yelled Katara as she ran toward the door. She opened the door to find her husband standing in the front of the room. She didn't notice the other people in the room.

"Aang!" Katara said with joy.

"Katara is something wrong? You were supposed to be at the doctors." Asked a worried Aang.

"I know I did go to the doctors!"

"And…."

"And I'M PREGNATE!" Yelled Katara.

"Really?" Asked a wide-eyed Aang.

"Really!" Said Katara as she went to go and hug her husband.

"That's Fantastic!" yelled Aang.

"Ah hem" this jolted the two happy parents-to-be. They turned around to find Hakota standing there.

"Dad!" Squealed Katara as she let go of her husband to go hug her father.

"Well it's about time, Sokka and Suki have four kids, and I was starting to wonder if I would ever have grandkids from you two." Hakota Laughed. Katara and Aang still slightly embarrassed from forgetting that the leaders of the world were in the room. "Well what are you two waiting for? Go tell your brother and sister in law!"

"Okay," They both said together

"Wait what about the meeting?" asked Aang.

"Forget about it."

* * *

**I know it was short... but was it good. Remember these are all oneshots. but they will be related to their kid Karina. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Maria BTW: See my homepage. **


	3. Stew

**Katara Centric. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry If I hadn't updated in the last few days. My account forbid it because Kiera put up a fanfic that was in script format and we got suspended. CHECK OUT MY HOMEPAGE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.  
**

* * *

It was raining… A boring day. She was cooking downstairs while her 7-year-old daughter was upstairs practicing air bending with her husband the avatar. She loved that her daughter was an air bender. It made Aang so happy. If Aang was happy so was she. She still wished that her daughter was a water bender, but it was unlikely considering all members of the air nomads were air benders and only some of the people of the water tribe were water benders. But that was okay she didn't mind seeing that joyful look on her daughters face when she was doing an air scooter or using her air bending to fly. Nope not at all. Maybe she should go upstairs to go and check on her daughter and Aang to see what they were doing. She put the lid on the stew and went upstairs. When she was going up the stairs she heard wind and giggling from both her husband and daughter but when she was at the top of the stairs there was a huge gust of wind that almost sent Katara flying. 

"Wooh!"

"Oh! Sorry Mommy! I didn't know that you were coming up the stairs!"

Katara got up from where she fell and dusted some dirt off of her.

"Oh it's okay. It happens."

"Good. Look Mommy I can do a new air bending move!" and with that Karina started her stance and gusted the wind forward in an attement to make the wind go in a circle in front of her, but she ended up blowing herself 10 feet back.

"Ahh! I could do it before!" yelled Karina in a frustrated tone. That was one of the things that she inherited from Katara, her temper. But she couldn't stay mad for long which was one of the things that she inherited from her father.

"Oh, sunshine you can try again." Said Aang while he lifted her up and tickled her. Karina giggled.

"Okay… Fine… please… stop…tickling…" Karina said between laughs.

"Okay since you said please," and with that Aang put her down and she started in her stance again. This time she nailed the move.

"Mommy! Mommy! I did it!" Said Karina while running up to her mother for a hug. Katara swooped her daughter into her arms.

"Good job! Now I think someone has worked up an appetite."

"Yeah! Stew!" Katara nodded.

"Okay now lets go get some stew!" Said Aang.

Yep perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**I know It was short. Was it any good? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Choice

**I don't like this one too much, but I just had to get it out of my head.**

* * *

"Choose One! Now!" Said Fire Lord Ozi. 

"Never!" Yelled Aang.

"Then I guess that they should both die!"

"NO!!!!! KATARA! KARINA!" Yelled Aang

"Aang wake up. Aang?" Aang woke up sweaty and breathing hard.

"Huh! Huh! No!"

"Aang it was a dream. You are here."

"Okay…" said Aang while realizing that his wife and daughter were all right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Katara.

"Huh? Umm no, I just need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you." Suggested Katara.

"No, no, I need to be alone right now." Said Aang.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late, you have a meeting with fire lord Zuko tomorrow."

"I won't" Said Aang in a sweet, calm voice even though his mind was a huge jumble right now. First he put on his robe and slippers and went to go check on Karina, he needed to make sure that she was okay. Even though he knew it was just a dream he needed to make sure. He got to her room and found her calmly sleeping with her hands folded under her head. She looked so peaceful. He loved her, but in a different way than he loved Katara. He just could pin point how. He walked outside and sat on his porch thinking about his dream. What did it mean? Never mind he knew what it meant. It was asking him whom he loved more. Katara or Karina. Katara was his true love, his wife. His first love. His savoir. Karina was his daughter and she was perfect in every way. She was just how he had imagined having a daughter would be like. Even though she did get angry and frustrated a lot she was still perfect. His head hurt more. What if… he had to give up one of them one day. Who would he choose? He couldn't loose Katara or Karina. He knew that Katara would choose herself over her daughter and so would he. They loved her dearly and wouldn't be able to cope without her. But Katara… how could he live without her? She was his solemate. She had saved him in so many ways Emotionally, spiritually, and physically. How could he sacrifice her. He knew that he would die for them. He would do anything to ensure their safety.

"Hey," said Katara to her husband in a calm voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"The dream," Replied Aang.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Katara with a worried voice seeing that he was obviously worried too.

"No, I don't."

"It might help." Said Katara in her motherly tone.

"I can't. It would hurt you." Said Aang being close to tears.

"Aang, I am worried, what is going on??" Aang let out a sigh.

"What if…"

"What if what?"

"What if I had to give up one of you and made… the wrong choice?"

"Aang is this what this is about? Giving one of us up?" Aang nodded.

"Who would you give up if you had a choice?" asked Aang.

"Well myself of coarse. I would never want anything to ever happen to our daughter, or you."

"No, no, you don't get it! What if you couldn't choose yourself?"

"Aang this is getting out of hand! It was just a dream."

"No Katara, It wasn't just a dream! I never know what my dreams mean!"

"Aang, let me clear this up for you, If you EVER had to give one of us up… you give up me."

"What! No!"

"Aang be reasonable. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you chose me over our daughter."

"Okay…"

"Aang, remember it was just a dream, let's go back inside." Aang nodded and a tear that Katara thankfully didn't notice fell down his check at the thought of loosing Katara, but she was right, their daughter meant the world to them…

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me! Review please!**

**Maria**


	5. Perfect Moments

**This one is really short but I like it. **

* * *

Perfect Moments

Katara was an early riser like her husband. They sometimes woke up before their daughter. Today was one of those days. Katara went to go make Aang and her a cup of tea. It was her guilty pleasure. She boiled the water and the herbs using water that she water bended from the stream by her house. She could smell the smell of the tea. She heard nothing but the birds. She felt the sunshine on her face as her and Aang leaned against Appa sipping their tea. Right now the world seemed so peaceful and quiet. It was their time alone, that is their only time alone when they aren't worn out from raising the little air bender. But they didn't talk during then. They didn't know why…. They just didn't. It wasn't an awkward silence either… they didn't know what it was but they just sat there leaning against each other and Appa and thought about everything. It was a perfect moment, but like all perfect moments, this one ended too soon.

"Hey Mommy! Daddy! Can we eat breakfast and then go to the air temple and then go air bending and mommy can go water bending and-"

Katara laughed to herself as she got up realizing that this day was already completely planned by her young daughter at the crack of dawn. With every perfect moment that ends, a new one begins.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please Review It will only take a second! And if anyone has any ideas for the next one that would be great. I want to do one where it is Karina centric. If you have an idea please tell me! **

**Maria**


	6. The mommy test!

**Thanks Aangsfan for the idea! This chapter is for you! Hope you like it! BTW the things that Aang thinks are in italics.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar now... but I will... or I won't**

* * *

"Okay! I am going to go now! See you guys later! Have fun!" Yelled Katara as she scrambled out the door in order to get to her water bending teaching job. 

Aang had the day off so Karina didn't have to go and watch her mother teach or go to one of her dad's boring meetings that all they talk about is "no my nation needs repairs!" And "No mine" and "Hey stop fighting or there will be another war!" and boring stuff like that. Karina was sitting with her father as he was sipping his tea and reading the newspaper with momo on his shoulder, while she was trying to imitate her father by reading her picture book of shapes and her stuff animal turtle duck on her shoulder while drinking hot chocolate.

"So…" Said Karina.

"So" Said Aang.

"How did Mommy become a mommy?" asked Karina. In reaction to this Aang spit out his tea that he was drinking at that moment and turned a bright red. While thinking

_Why couldn't she have asked this question when her mom was home? I know I'll just make something up. She is too young to know anyways._

"Well…"

"Well what??"

"Well your mommy is a mommy because…"

"Because why?"

_Gosh she asks a lot of questions….thought Aang_

"Well to be a mommy you have to past a test," Aang said

"What kind of test?" asked Karina.

"Umm… a Mommy test." Said Aang.

"Ohh. Well what is the test about?"

_Oh no what is the test about? Think Aang!_

"Umm… it is about stuff… like what to do when you daughter has a nightmare… or gets candy stuck in her hair… and stuff" Replied Aang

_Oh I hope she doesn't have anymore questions!_

"What if you don't pass the test?" asked Karina.

"Well then you can't be a mommy," Said Aang quickly. Karina just sat there for a moment thinking about this.

"OH! I get it!"

"You do???" Asked Aang kind of nervously.

"YEAH!!! If you don't pass the test then you get to be the Daddy!!"

Aang let out a sigh. "Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

**So How did you like it?? Please review! It will only take a couple seconds! Thanks for reading!**

**Maria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! It's me, Maria! Yay! I didn't forget about you:) Amazing, I know! for all of you who read my other stories I will be updating very soon! I've just been so busy and all. Disclaimer: don't own avatar. **

**So here is a short drabble sort of thing that actually happened to me when I was 5 and my dad got it on tape! lol! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Childproof bottles! Gotta Love em... **

"Mommy, my ear hurts!" Katara sighed, she has been doing this a lot lately, where Karina had a new body part hurt every day.

"The pain killers are on the table, you may have one, and only one." Katara replied. She knew that giving her five year old pain killers was completely wrong (especially when there is no real pain) so she decided to put natural vitamins in it, flavored like sugar cane. Karina struggled to open the childproof bottle that Katara put almost everything in, although Karina hadn't tried to open one since now.

"Mommy! I think that the bottle is broken! It won't open when I twist it! See!" Karina twisted it around and around in both directions. Katara slightly chuckled seeing that her daughter had no previous knowledge that the bottle was childproof.

"Honey, you can't open it, it is childproof, that means children can't open it. Here let me take that lid off." Katara grabbed the bottle and opened it like it was nothing. Eyes wide with wonder the little girl asks,

"But mommy, how does it know it's me?"

* * *

** Once again, I'm sorry it is so short!**

**Please review, they give me warm and fuzzy feelings inside**

**for all of you who read raise your water: I am almost done with the next chapter! For all of you who read a Father's approval, I am rewriting it and it is taking forever since I am not very interested right now, but don't worry, I promise that it will be up. **


End file.
